Perfect Game
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: EYESHIELD 21. LOVE-LOVE. Setelah sekian lama mengagumi para Seme luar bisa di ES21. Gue nulis juga ini fic! Di baca!


**MODURABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! XDDDD  
Hajimemashiteee!**

**Gue Shirosianjingputih dari fandom Naruto kini mulai menjamah fandom Eyeshield 21! XD**

**Hihihihi.**

**Membawa cerita segar, tentu saja YAOI! XD **

**Okeh kita mulai saja!**

.

Disclaimer:: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

Pairing:: ShinxSena

Judul:: **Perfect Game**.

Summary:: Bersetting pada masa sebelum pertandingan Kejuaraan Kanto. Shin Seijuro dan Kobayakawa Sena tidak sengaja bertemu pada lintasan berlari Shin, padahal itu hanya peristiwa biasa namun kenapa sepertinya Sena tidak mampu melupakan bayangan Shin? Apakah ini cinta? AU!

.

-------------------------------------------PROLOGUE-----------------------------------------

.

**Ojou. Ojou.**

"Ah! Apa yang kulakukan?! Ke-kenapa aku sampai ke Ojou?!"

Lagi-lagi si mungil Kobayakawa Sena nyasar sampai ke Ojou akibat tidak memperhatikan rute kereta, ia menghela nafas sambil menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya saat mendarat di lantai stasiun.

Padahal ia ingin mandi air panas sehabis latihan, semakin mendekat ke pertandingan rasanya mental Sena menurun. Saking takutnya terkadang ia terbangun di tengah malam, berselimut keringat dingin akibat bermimpi tentang Giant Baba yang bermain American Football melawan Deimon. Sekarang semua rencananya berantakan, Sena mengigit bibirnya perlahan menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

-Ah, sudah sampai di Ojou kenapa aku tidak berjalan-jalan saja?

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari Stasiun,

BRUK!!

"Aduh!"

Menabrak sebuah 'tembok', Sena pun terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan bokong terlebih dahulu, ia mendongak menatap 'tembok' yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Ah! Sena-kun?!" Mata coklat Sena segera mengenali sosok yang ia tabrak, seorang cowok berambut pirang pucat, tersenyum lebar dengan seragam putih dan bergaris biru mengulurkan tangan. Segera ia sambut uluran itu, berdiri perlahan dan membersihkan bagian seragamnya yang kotor,

"Terima Kasih, Sakuraba-senpai…"

Sakuraba Haruto, Catcher tim White Knight Perguruan Ojou. Seorang mantan model yang kini berplontos ria, namun mukanya yang tampan tidak dapat menghindari sorotan kamera. Bukan salahnya juga, memiliki raut seperti itu, sama halnya seperti Sena yang bermuka feminim namun mereka berlainan dalam segi ukuran tubuh.

"Sedang apa di sini Sena-kun?" Kata Sakuraba heran.

Dengan malu-malu Sena berkata, lebih tepatnya berbisik, "Nyasar…" ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, menoleh ke arah lain. Mata berkilat saat menemukan sosok yang sangat ia nanti, "Ah! Shin! Ke sini sebentar!" Sakuraba melambaikan tangannya yang panjang memanggil sosok tersebut, Sena hampir melompat, menyadari sosok tersebut makin mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Seijuro Shin, Defense Ojou White yang bertubuh kekar dan mempunyai jurus menakutkan hingga tidak pernah membiarkan tim apapun mendaratkan touch down di sisi lapangan mereka. Jantung Sena berdegup cepat, ia bukan hanya takut akan tangan itu menyentuh dadanya lagi dengan tekanan luar biasa, tetapi juga karena…. Pipinya semakin merah menghitam.

"Ini Sena-kun dari Deimon! Kamu kenal 'kan?" Sakuraba menarik tangan Sena ke atas, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, si Eyeshield21 hanya tersenyum lemah. "Ha-hai…"

Rasanya sangat malu, berdiri di antara kedua all star Ojou White Knight terlebih lagi dengan badan yang kecil. Pikir Sena, ingin rasanya ia berlari sekarang meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Shin, aku pulang duluan ya! Eh… Ajak Sena-kun keliling Ojou, kau tidak ada latihan hari ini 'kan? Jaa!" Dalam sekejab Sakuraba dan rambut pirangnya menghilang ke dalam peron yang akan beranjak meninggalkan stasiun, Shin menatap pungggung sang catcher dengan raut muka menyeramkan.

"Ah-ah… Shin-kun… Emm, A-aku sebaiknya berjalan se-sendiri saja…" Ujar Sena terbata-bata sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya dengan pipi bersemu, mata Shin segera menatap sosok runner yang pernah ia kalahkan itu. "Eyeshield…." Gumam Shin pelan, Sena mengernyitkan kedua alisnya hampir berciuman.

"Ayo."

"Eh?! Shin-kun? Kemana?" Sena merasa pipinya terbakar oleh sengatan matahari, menatap tidak percaya pria bertubuh besar di hadapannya ini. Pria yang sejak kecil ia kagumi.

"Keliling Ojou." Jawab Shin pendek, tidak membalas tatapan Sena.

Sena berjalan dalam diam, menggenggam kepalan tangannya berusaha menghentika denyutan jantung yang berlari-lari dan nafsnya yang memburu. Menatap malu-malu punggung lebar di depannya, sampai lupa pada keadaan Oujo yang tadi ingin ia lihat.

Menemukan bahwa lantai batu berlumut yang ia pijaki lebih menarik untuk dilihat, tidak menyadari bahwa pergerakan Shin kini telah berubah dan berjalan kearahnya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Eyeshield… Ada apa? Kau lelah?" tangan Shin yang besar dan berotot meraih dahi Sena, mengibaskan rambut-rambut Sena yang menghalangi. Sementara anggota tim Deimon itu hanya bisa menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari sang musuh yang seharusnya ia takuti.

-Hangatnya…

Mata Shin sedikit terbelalak, menyadari kulit yang ia sentuh itu kini panas dan berkeringat. "Kamu… Demam…"

Sena terkejut, segera memegang dahinya sendiri dengan cepat, "Ahaha.. Tidak mungkin, hanya bawaan panas kok! L-lebih baik aku segera pulang!" berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang kemerahan, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena anggota tim Ojo itu memegang lengan kanannya.

"Ke UKS sebentar, lalu pulang."

Dan Sena tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali melemah dan membiarkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam ke dinding dingin Ojo. Bersama orang yang paling ia sukai setelah American Football.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Gue beneran jattttuuuuhhhh cinta ama ini pairing!! Oh god… Sena emang Uke paling imut!!**

**Hiruma, Kakei, Yamato, SHIN!! XDD seme impiannnn!! AAHH~ ga taaahaaann.. XD**

**Tapi gue emang udah suka ama Shin sejak pertama kali liat… KEREN ABIS!!**

**Okeh minna, jangan baca lagi curhatan gaje gue dan REVIEW!!**


End file.
